The Halloween
|date release = Android: October 27, 2017 iOS: October 29, 2017 |previous = Dream of Sky |next = The Halloween Puzzle |tz = Night |jumps = 0|falls = 4|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0}} Soundtrack Difficulty * Aside from the tricky path and the requirement for responsive tapping, this shouldn't be too hard. Note for gems Strategy * If you don't tap correctly at the beginning, you might run into a fence. * In the graveyard, there are some graves that will collapse. If you don't tap in time, you will fall into it and fail. * The hardest part of the level is the first crown part due to narrow ways between pumpkins and logs and the tricky camera move. * The cave will be dark, and the spider is the only source of light, use it to look out for the path. * After 62%, there shouldn't be much problem completing the level. * At around 55%-77%, don't let the zombie arms and skeletons playing the trumpets distract you from the path. * Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Trivia * The Halloween is the first level to be based off of a holiday. * There are no alternative paths to obtain gems. *The Halloween and The Christmas Eve have been moved down in the level selection among with the harder levels, despite having a moderate difficulty rating. *The skeletons playing trumpets could be a direct reference to the meme known as Skull Trumpet. *After the graveyard, the line color is changing as in your vision. There's a parmanent color in the dark cave, but many people still didn't know the color it is, despite the lights. **This question could be claimed as a mystery. -- There's an answer for the mysterious question, it's the bold part. Despite spoiler, please take it at your own risk if you want to. *'Somehow, the Dancing Line fan level creators knew the permanent color - that was white, despite the color of the lights changing, and only the white color fit.' ---- *The game was given a limited Halloween UI makeover and a special offer of giving away three paid skins for only 3,000 stars. **The crowns have been replaced by pumpkins and in the beginning of each level, pumpkins are placed all over the screen. **One skin that was featured for 3,000 stars was the Magic Witch. The Magic Witch would laugh if you either collected a gem, a crown, completed a level, or crash. Percentages *The 10% marker is on the right side of the path before the pumpkin part. *The 20% marker is on the right side of the path during the pumpkin part. *The 30% marker is on the right side of the path at the end of the pumpkin part. By the first crown. Surprisingly it is more broad than the first crowns' marker. *The 40% marker is on the left of the path. *The 50% marker will appear after the spider walks over it. *The 60% marker is on a block. Actually as soon as the level light turns blue. *The 70% marker is behind a skeleton. It would seem the skeleton and the 70% marker were sharing a coffin *The 80% marker is on the right of the path right before you meet the witches. *The 90% marker is on one of the haunted trees. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Moderately Normal levels